Edward & Bella Play Football
by KC101
Summary: Edward and Bella have to play football in PE. What happens? Read and find out! Review!


A/N I do not own Twilight!!! I wish I did, but I don't.

Bella POV

Edward and I walked to PE, hand in hand. Today was great, just like every other day that I was with Edward. As soon as he started back school after our trip to Italy, he had changed his schedule so that he had every class with me. This was a nice change.  
I began to prepare for what we would be doing in our next class.  
"Do you know what we are doing today?" I asked.  
"Well, according to Alice…Football." He muttered a little hesitantly.  
"WHAT!" I yelped.  
Football! I was going to die, I just knew it. Walking in a strait line on even ground was hard enough, but football! Having to run around trying to catch a ball and dodge people that are trying to tackle you was not something that someone as clumsy and accident prone as me was going to survive. I was really starting to panic when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"Don't worry, love, Alice warned me of every move that is going to take place out there. I'll keep you safe."  
"You really will? Your not going to let me become a Bella pancake?" I said, trying to be sarcastic, but it sounded like I was about to start screaming. Which, to be honest, I was. Of course I knew that Edward would keep me safe, but I was still scared.  
"Of course I will, love," He bent down to whisper in my ear, "I save you from vampires, so I will definitely keep you safe from humans. Now go get dressed, you don't want to be late."  
It was then that I realized that we were standing by the locker rooms. I sighed, gave Edward a quick kiss, and walked in. I expected Alice to be there waiting on me, but for some reason she wasn't. She's probably doing something with Jasper, I thought.  
Angela ran up to me and shoved something bulky and white into my arms.  
"Coach Clapp said that we had to wear these to day, instead of our normal PE clothes. I grabbed one for you, small, right?" She ask with a shy smile.  
"Yes, thank you." I mumbled. She nod and walked back to her locker.  
I unfolded what she handed me to see what it was.  
Oh. _Oh._  
I was holding up a pair of pants that football players wear. They went only to the knees, padded on the thighs and butt, and they laced up in the front. Joy, I thought.  
I quickly stripped out of my school clothes and pulled on the padded pants and a dark blue Adidas sports top that Alice had bought me. I slipped on my tennis shoes, whipped my hair back into a ponytail, and walked out to the gym. Everyone was wearing the same white padded pants. Some looked good and others should have stayed with their normal clothes. Then I saw Edward.  
I gasp and stared. He was absolutely gorgeous! He was wearing the white pants and a light gray t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. The shirt was sung on him, so you could see his six-pack and the sculpted muscles on his chest. His muscular bare arms added to the effect.  
The next thing I noticed, was well, the pants. They also fit him snuggly, making his rear look very nice.  
I stood there ogling until I hear some girls giggling. I looked over to see Lauren, Jessica, and a few other "popular" girls staring at Edward. I frowned.  
Coach Clapp blew the whistle, telling us to get in our places for the warm up exercises. I walked over to my assigned place which was beside Edward's and in front of Mike Newton's. Edward took in my appearance.  
"You look beautiful," He said. I blushed in response. He opened his mouth to say more, but quickly shut it with a bashful look on his face.  
"What?"  
"Well, you look…sexy," He murmured. I blushed a shade darker.  
"You do too," I mumbled. He laughed out loud as we started our stretches. Several times when we had to bend down I heard Edward growl very quietly.  
"What was all that about?" I asked him as we walked out to the football field. The weather was over cast, one of the rare days when it doesn't rain.  
"Newton kept looking at your back side," He said sounding very annoyed. The next thing he said was almost another growl. "And imagining things about you and him." I giggled.  
"Do you like that?" He ask, sounding hurt.  
"No, I like you getting mad about it." I giggled a little louder. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.  
Coach Clapp blew the whistle.  
"Alright, I'm going to count you out by twos!" He yelled. He pointed to people as he said "One, two, one, two, one…" Edward stepped away from me. I looked around in a panic, hurt by that little gesture.  
"Two!" Coach Clapp said pointing at me. I barely noticed. I was worried about why Edward just disappeared. A few seconds later, I felt a cool arm wrap around my waist.  
"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to upset you like that, but I had to make sure that we were on the same team."  
I leaned into his side.  
"Alright, ones over here and twos over there." He gestured. He walked over to our team and handed each of us an ugly yellow helmet.  
"You guys are the yellow team." He went over to the other team and handed them ugly purple helmets.  
The coin toss determined that our team would be playing defense first. We slipped on our ugly helmets and went out on the field. It was pretty easy, I just stayed behind Edward through most of it. He wasn't concerned with the game, mostly keeping the others away from me and catching me every time I slipped.  
Things changed when it was our team's turn to play offence. Edward couldn't stand in front of me, making both of us a little nervous. We went through a few plays. Everyone kept the ball away from me, knowing that it was a worthless effort to save the game that way. I got knocked down several times, bruising my knees.  
Something in the parking lot caught my attention. I looked over to see Alice pulling up in Emmett's jeep, hop out, and start running towards us. In that same moment, the football landed in my arms. I was about to start running, when something hit me from the side.

"Bella! Bella, sweetheart!"  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's beautiful golden irises, shining with worry.  
"Bella, do you hurt any were?" I heard Coach Clapp's voice.  
Just then I felt a stab of raw pain in my side. I groaned. I was laying on my back on the grass in the middle of the field. All the other students were gathered in a group a few yards away.  
"It's probably a broken rib," I heard Alice say, "Edward and I can take her to the doctor to get it checked out." I knew that she meant Carlisle.  
Coach Clapp grunted something unintelligible then muttered an okay. Edward picked me up and cradled me against his chest.  
"Who the hell ran into me," I groaned.  
" Lauren. She is very jealous of you. Then and now." He murmured. We were heading towards his Volvo.  
"Ugh. Jealous?"  
"Yes. Jealous of the fact that I ignore her and spend all my time with you. That's why she tackled you, even though she's on our team." He looked very mad.  
"So how did Alice get here so fast?"  
"About twenty minutes ago I saw you getting swiped. She was planning it from the beginning, she just needed to get you when Edward wasn't looking." Alice chirped from beside me. She glared at Edward. "You should pay attention to things like that."  
Edward kissed my forehead before sliding in the back seat with me on his lap.  
"Sorry. I was a bit distracted." He murmured against my skin.  
"Distracted by what?" I ask, truly interested.  
"Well, like I said, I think you look sexy in these pants."

A/N: Review!!! Please Please Review!!!


End file.
